Our Game Of Falling In-love
by yanderehime25
Summary: AU! What if, they're sisters instead of being co-members in the same idol group? Would that stop them from falling in-love? NicoMaki centric with other couples. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Nico Yazawa's Point Of View

A/N: Hi! Im back here again for another story! I don't think you would like it that much but i just really want to upload this. I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language, but im trying to improve my skills on it. That said, on to the story! ^_^  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live, though, i would be really happy if i did.**

* * *

_-Nico's POV-_

I was woken up by the rays of sunlight blinding me, and my oh-so-cute little sister trying to get me up.

"Nico-nee-chan! C'mon, just wake up already!" I heard her say, trying to pull the blanket that i wrapped around my body tightly.

"Five...more...minutes..." I said, groaning. Turning away from that blinding sunlight, feeling a little irritated.

"Argh! You're hopeless. I'll just tell mom that she doesn't need to prepare your sweets because you already did.." I heard her reply, her voice mixed with a little evil tone.

I shot up off my bed when i heard the word "sweets". Seriously, she loves to use my favorite things against me.

"Im up." I said groggily, rubbing my tired eyes, while taking my blanket off lazily.

"Eli's outside waiting for you, better hurry up. You're gonna be late again." She said, fixing her blue blazer and ribbon preparing to grab her bag and go outside.

"Wait, why are you going to school so early?" I asked her curiously, fixing my messy bed.

"I need to be punctual, and besides, i have School Student Council Activities." She answered, fixing her scarlet red hair and grabbing her bag.

"I see..." I replied.

"I gotta go now, Nico-nee-chan. See you later." She said, walking towards me.

"Sure. See you late-" She cut me off by kissing my cheeks. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"I-it's not like that has any meaning or anything! It's my sign of saying goodbye!" She said, her cheeks colored with the deepest red color that i didn't know actually existed.

I grinned slightly. "I love you too." I said, trying hard not to giggle.

She blushed madly, walking out the door, slamming the door shut.

I chuckled, and decided to start my day as i walk towards the shower room.

_-Five minutes later-_

"Good Morning Eli." I greeted, which surprised the blonde haired girl in front of me.

"N-nico! You scared me there.." She said, sweat-dropping. I chuckled at her reaction.

"Soo, were you waiting that long?" I asked her, grabbing a bread and peanut butter flavored jam.

"Not really." She replied, smiling, while i make my sandwich.

I sat in front of her, eating my sandwich. "So, where's Nozomi?" I asked her, munching my sandwich.

"Ah, she said she'll wait for us at her apartment today. She said she needs to finish her homework." Eli replied.

"Woah, she forgot to finish her homework? That's pretty...Out of Character, considering it's her. She never forgets to finish her homework." I replied, chewing the last bits of my sandwich, wiping my mouth.

"Well, she had to volunteer to the shrine yesterday, it pretty much took her time, so she didn't get the chance to finish it." Eli said, standing up. She grabbed her bag. "Shall we get going?" She said.

'Yeah.." I replied, standing up and grabbing my bag.

_Hello there, Im Nico Yazawa. Im 18 years old and currently going to Tokyo University to currently in my first year. Eli, the girl im with is my cousin. Right now, we're heading off to Nozomi's house. Nozomi is my bestfriend ever since we're in 2nd year highschool. She is Eli's girlfriend. I have one sister, well step sister to be exact. She's my step-mom's daughter. My mom and step-mom has been together ever since i graduated from Elementary. That's when i met my step sister. We're not exactly the best step sisters there is, but we get along. And i love her too_ _much._

"Nicochi! Elichi!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see a cheerful girl, smiling and waving. I smiled.

"Nozomi! You seem pretty lively today!" I said, smiling and running towards my bestfriend.

"Nozomi, good morning." Eli greeted her girlfriend, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Come on now you two! Enough PDA!" I teased, chuckling slightly. I checked my watch. A horrified gasp escaped my lips.

"Guys, we're gonna be late!" I exclaimed, showing them the time.

"Oh crap, let's run!"Eli exclaimed, dragging the two of us.

_I knew we're going to have a bad morning. _I sighed.

* * *

And chapter 1 finished!

How was it? Was it good or bad? Please tell me in the reviews! xD Okay, so this is going to be an AU Fic..and is going to be slightly incest. You'll find out soon enough xD. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Maki Yazawa's Point Of View

A/N: Hello! Im back for chapter two! Actually, this is the second and last part of the prologue. The real story starts next chapter. Again, thanks for reading this story.

Now to respond to the reviews...

Major Mike Powell III: *salutes* Thank you for reviewing sir! As you ordered, here's chapter 2! I apologize if it's short and not good enough. xD Again, thanks for reviewing.

lunarsaber12: Thanks for reviewing! xD Step-siblings count as incest...i guess...Im reading too much Citrus..xD i think it's called Pseudo-incest. Thanks for reviewing again!

Dash24zappshift: Here's the 2nd update. I apologize if it's not that good. This is the 2nd part and the last part of prologue. XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

-_Maki's POV_-

"Maki-chaannn!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see my two bestfriends, Rin and Hanayo, walking towards me.

"Jeez Rin! Stop yelling my name!" I said, feeling a tad bit irritated, but happy at the same time.

"Ehe ehe, sorry Maki-chan!" She replied, sheepishly smiling while scratching the back of her head.

"Good Morning, Maki-chan." Hanayo, my second bestfriend greeted, fixing her glasses, while smiling shyly.

"Oh, Hanayo, Good Morning." I replied, smiling at her.

"By the way Maki-chan. Kayochin and I are planning to go to that newly-opened amusement park this weekend. Wanna come and join us nya?" Rin asked, ending her sentence with her trademark "nya", smiling brightly and cat-like.

"Ah, sorry Rin. Im not free this weekend. I need to accompany Nee-chan to the store to buy groceries. Apparently, there's someone visiting." I replied. Rin grinned, a knowing grin.

"I understand nya!~ You want to spend more time with your Nee-chan!" Rin laughed, a mischievous look on her face. Unexpectedly, i blushed.

"R-rin-chan! Don't tease Maki-chan." Hanayo scolded.

"O-oh please. Why would i want to spend more time with h-her? She's just a slacker. And besides, it's my duty accompanying her. Im her sister after all." I said, turning away trying to hide the scarlet hue invading my cheeks.

"There you go denying again Maki-chan!" Rin said, a mischievous grin curled on her lips.

"R-rin-chan, leave Maki-chan alone." Hanayo said. Rin finally quieted down

"Thanks Hanayo." I said, smiling slightly at her.

"You're welcome Maki-chan. Now let's go, we'll be late for class." Hanayo responded.

_Hi, Im Maki Yazawa. Im 16 years old and currently a second year at Otonokizaka High. Im also the Student Council President._ _These two girls, Hanayo and Rin are my bestfriends since Elementary. They may not show it, but they are dating, and they love each other very much. I have one sister, well, i think step-sister is a much suited word. My mom and her mom-my step mom, has been together since i was in fourth grade._

"Maki-chan? Earth to Maki-channnn" I heard Rin say. I realized that i've been spacing off.

"W-what is it Rin?" I asked.

"Your spacing out nya~ Let me guess, thinking about your nee-chan?" Rin said, a mischievous smile started creeping her lips again.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" I said, and stomped off towards the classroom. I heard her chuckle from a distance.

_Rin surely likes to be troublesome_. I sighed as i made my way towards the classroom.

* * *

And cut! So, how is it? Good or bad? Review please! I hope to see you again! Thanks for reading this crappy story of mine, and see you next time! Thanks guys! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: How Their Worlds Crossed

**A/N: Heyo! Im back! xD Sorry for the delayed update. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but SIF took my time. So sorry uys, but SIF is just too addicting! xD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now to respond to the reviews...**

**Major Mike Powell III: Reporting for duty sir *salutes* Thank you for reviewing! xD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xD.**

**macytheotaku: If i guessed it right, you're the one who makes those male version of Muse right? If so then you are awesome! xD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**lunarsaber12: I know right? XD But every chapter is worth the wait xD. To answer your wuestion, this story is about how they met and grew up and fell in love and so-on. This chapter would be about how they met. xD. Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**Dash24zappshift: left 4 dead is awesome! xD Thanks for reviewing! xD**

**puchan87: I so agree with you. xD**

**Guest: Maki is 16, and Nico is 18. She was referring to her mom-Dr. Nishikino- when she said mom. She calls Nico's mom "Mama". Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Now that we got that settled, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! I will someday, though. I hope**

* * *

"Nico! Sweetie! Come over here, there's someone that i'd like you to meet."

Nico Yazawa, 11 years of age, turned around excitedly, with her twintailed black hair bouncing and red crimson eyes glowing, she is a true image of cuteness. Munching on a chocolate flavored cookie, she smiled towards her mom.

"Coming Mom!" She answered, smiling brightly.

She ran towards her mom, only to be met by a pair of welcoming arms, covering her in a warm hug. She nuzzled on those arms, oh how warm her mom is. Her mom is the only one who is there for her anyways. When her dad passed away, it was her mom by her side, comforting her, whispering soothing words at her ear, telling her everything's gonna be okay. She loves her mom so very much, and can't afford losing her. But then she met the person who her mom loves so much. She was against it at first, but then when she saw how happy her mom is, she agreed with it. Her mom's happiness is all that matters for her anyways.

"Nico, sweetie, i'd like you to meet your new sister, Maki." Her mom said, smiling at her, pointing at a red haired girl who looked like she's around 8 years of age.

Nico looked at the girl, inspecting her features. The girl, whose name is Maki, looked at her, with those beautiful lavender eyes of hers. Nico noticed her eyes, and stared at them. She has to admit, those lavender eyes are pretty captivating. It has a certain magnetism that you can't look away. Maki then blushed, because of the look Nico is giving her.

"W-what are you looking at?" Maki spoke, cheeks heated, lavender eyes glaring softly at Nico.

Nico realized that she's been staring at her, and immediately looked away,._ 'She must think that im weird. Ahh! Stupid me, i shouldn't have stared at her. But i can't help it, she looks interesting. Especially her beautiful_ eyes.' Nico thought.

"Uh, im sorry. I-it's just that...you've got pretty eyes..." Nico said, looking away, trying to hide the blush creeping her cheeks.

Maki blushed and stuttered a 'Thank you' and immediately looked away.

"I would leave you too alone, for some quality time. Nico, i'd leave Maki in your care." Nico's mother smiled, and walked away.

There's an awkward tension in the air, with the new step-sisters, they felt awkward and embarrassed. _'Ahh, what should i do? Think Nico think! You're her new sister now! Oh, i know! Im gonna introduce myself!'_

"Uh...so...Since...im your new older sister and all...Hi..." Nico said, lost for words, still feeling the awkward tension between her and Maki.

Maki's eyes widened, and looked at Nico.

"W-wait...you're older than me?" Maki asked, her eyes focused on Nico.

"Well...yeah...you're eight right?" Nico replied softly, lowering her head.

"H-how did you know?" Maki asked, her lavender eyes narrowing.

"Well, you look like it..." Nico replied.

"H-how old are you?" Maki asked.

"Well...im 11..." Nico replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh...hello?" Nico asked.

"You're 11?! I-i thought you're 5!" Maki exclaimed, mouth wide open.

Nico twitched in irritation, anger started to creep her veins.

"You thought im 5?! Why you!"

Maki started running, laughing heartily. Her scarlet hair flowing smoothly. Nico stopped, and looked at how pretty Maki looked while laughing. She subconsciously smiled. _'Maybe, having her as my little sister isn't so bad after all'._ Nico thought.

* * *

**And cut! First chapter of the real story begins. Sorry if they are a little OOC. Though, i'd like to make one thing clear. This story would include some time skips, but it wouldn't affect the real story. How did you like this chapter? Is it good or bad? Please tell me in the reviews! Till the next time, thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing A Room

**A/N: Uhm. Hi *hides* Im really really sorry that i took long to update. I was really busy ehehehe. I should've uploaded this yesterday but i was on a trip. XD. Please enjoy this chapter and im sorry if it's a little rushed.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.

* * *

_-Nico's POV-_

I sat down tiredly sighing. _'This is the third time of the week! Why can't she just leave me alone?'_. It's been 2 weeks since my new sister and step-mom started to live at our house. It also has been 2 weeks since my mom has decided that we will share the same room...

_-2 weeks from now-_

"She'll be sleeping in your room from now on."

My eyes widened open. My supposed to be "relax time" was ruined. _'Did i hear her right?'_ I shot off of the sofa like a rocket, sending a questioning glance at my mom.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" I said. There's no way i'll let that brat who called me a five year-old sleep in my room. Yes, i know she's cute and attractive and all, but still! I don't like her.

"You don't have any choice Nico. She's your sister now after all. She's sleeping in your room."

With that, my mom walked off. I was left there, stunned. I hurried to my room and locked my door. I AM NOT gonna let her sleep in my room.

_-Now-_

"I love my mom, so much. But this is just unfair!" I muttered and sighed again and proceeded to open the TV. I don't know why that girl is occupying my mind. I don't even like her that much.

"What's unfair?"

I squealed. She's bothering me. Again. I turned around and met her beautiful Amethyst eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. She looked at me, with a curious look in her eyes.

"I-it's nothing." I replied. Turning away.

"I see..." She replied. I can see disappointment in her eyes, but proceeded to ignore it.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the TV.

"Nothing." She replied.

I stood up from the couch and looked at her.

"Look, if something's bothering you, you could tell me, okay? Im your sister now after all." I said, red slightly tinting my cheeks.

She blushed. It was a cute sight. Not like i would tell her that.

"T-thanks...but it really is nothing." She replied, turning away. I could see the red tint on her cheeks, but ignored it.

I sighed, and sat down again. I proceeded to continue watching the TV.

* * *

_-Maki's POV-_

"Look, if something's bothering you, you could tell me, okay? Im your sister now after all."

I recall her saying that. Wow, so she can be mature sometimes.

She's right though, something is bothering me. And that would be her.

It's been 2 weeks since she became my older sister. 2 weeks since my mind is occupied by her. I don't know why, but there's some strange feeling whenever she looks at me.

It's because of her eyes. I like her eyes, but i would never ever tell her that.

Me sleeping in her room is another bother. I refuse to sleep with an immature person, even if she's my sister.

Feeling a little bit bored, i started to sing.

_Cheers for the love!_

_ I'm glad to be here,_

_Our present exists right here_

_ Cheers for the love!_

_It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow_,

_We've yet to reach our goal_

"That's some pretty voice you got there." I heard a familiar voice say. I blushed slightly. She's been listening to me.

I turned around and saw her, smiling at me at the door. She looks cute, but i won't tell her that.

"Thanks." I answered, blushing slightly.

* * *

**A/N: ANNNND CUT! Chapter four finished! XD. So how was it, good or bad? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! XD**

**Now to respond to the reviews!**

**puchan87: Thanks!**

**Dash24zappshift: Account on what? And thanks for reviewing!**

**KidoTsubomi: Well, Nico is Nico. She's small, nothing more, nothing less. XD.**

**macytheotaku: I sooo agree with you XD. Thanks for reviewing XD**

**Kajeno Otamegane: Thanks! XD**

**Major Mike Powell III: Reporting for duty sir! *salutes* Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**Kurama16: Here it is! XD Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**Guest: Thanks! XD**

**So this is all for today! Sorry if it's a bit rushed! XD See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Maki-chan's admirer

**A/N**: **YOOO! Im back *hides in a corner* Once again, im reaaallyy sorry for the late update. Blame School XD. Im very sorry if you don't like this chapter this much but i promise to make up for the next one. Sooo here you go guys! Also, this chappy would contain OC. If you don't like it, then feel free to not read it.**

**And Now to respond to the reviews!**

**Dash24zappshift: I don't have an account on that. Thanks for reviewing! By the way, Here's the update, im sorry if it got a little bit late. Hope you enjoy!**

**Major Mike Powell III: Thank you for reviewing sir! Here's the next update, just as you ordered XD I apologize for the delay, hope you enjoy!**

**NekoNicoZ: Thanks! Here's the next update! Sorry for the delay XD**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live, nor do i own the characters. I only own this story which is made from my imaginations, and my OC.**

* * *

_-Yazawa Residence-_

The 16-year old Maki Yazawa seems troubled. She's been walking back and forth for 10 minutes now, whispering words that even Nico, who was looking at her walking back and forth, can't hear. Feeling a bit irritated, she stood up and blocked Maki's way, and faced her.

"What's up with you? You've been walking all over for like, 10 minutes now! Im trying to play the new game called "School idol" if i remember correctly, and you're distracting me." Nico said, her hands on her waist, she looks like a wife demanding an explanation from her cheating husband. Maki didn't answer, instead, she walked towards her bag and fished through it. After 50 seconds of fishing through her bag, she walked towards her sister and showed a pink envelope.

"An envelope?"

Nico stared at it, and read the small text written to it in a neat, boyish handwriting. It read: _To Yazawa Maki-san._ Feeling a little bit curious, she snatched the envelope from her little sister's hands, and made a run to the bathroom. Maki, who took 3 seconds to realize that the said envelope was snatched from her, blushed madly and chased her sister, who has already locked the bathroom. Maki sighed.

Nico, who's already inside the bathroom, opened the envelope and read the letter inside. It says:

_"To the beautiful girl, who made my heart beat faster the first time we met,_

_When i first met you, i thought you were cold, and someone not worth liking. But when i talked to you for the first time, your kind and sweet voice made their way from my ears to my heart. I can't get you out of my head since that day. Your scarlet hair, your beautiful amethyst eyes, your amazing smile and laugh. Your way of talking, your way of expressing your opinions, your walk. It's all so beautiful. you are the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. I love you, Yazawa Maki-san_

.

_Sincerely loving you,_

_Your secret admirer."_

Nico doesn't know whether she laughs from the corniness or she's gonna burst from anger. She doesn't like it when Maki has suitors. The last time Maki had one, she made sure that the guy was humiliated badly. Yes, she's super evil when it comes to Maki. _'Maki is mine. I better get rid of this guy.'_ She thought, as an evil though start to occupy her mind. She finally opened the bathroom door, and saw Maki standing there, so she did her best to act nice, and returned the envelope back to Maki. After doing that, she made her way to their bedroom and locked the door shut.

* * *

Maki drank her chocolate milk, while reading her favorite novel, for the 78th time. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, which startled Maki a bit. They were not expecting guests, and her Mama and Mom is away for business trips. Putting her novel down, she chugged on the milk before opening the door. She opened it, only to find a young man, standing there. She immediately recognized the guy to be the student council president of UTX Academy, her school's neighboring school. He's holding red roses, and her favorite chocolate brand. He's a handsome young man, with bluish-black hair, and beautiful forest green eyes. He smiled at Maki and greeted.

"Good Afternoon, Yazawa-san."

Maki smiled politely at him, and motioned him inside. He happily entered the house, and politely sat on the sofa. Maki can't help but wonder about why the heck is the UTX Academy's student council president doing at her house. As far as she remembers, there was no meeting that should be held. _'Wait, don't tell me!' _Maki thought

"How do you do Yazawa-san?" The guy spoke looking at the redheaded beauty with a smile.

"Im doing fine, Tojo-san. And please, just call me Maki." She responded.

The guy, namely Youire Kenji Tojo, smiled in response, wider this time, which totally creeped Maki out for a little bit.

_'What's up with him? The way he smiles is charming, yes. But it's totally creeping me out!'_ She thought.

"Then, call me Youire or Kenji, Maki." He said.

Awkward silence. There was an awkward silence that ruled the room for 3 to 4 minutes. Until Youire broke it.

"So...uhm...Maki..."

"Yes?"

"Uhm...Have you read the letter...i sent you?" He asked.

"Letter?" Asked Maki, with an utterly cute expression of curiosity plastered on her face.

"Yes..uhm...the pink one..." He blushed.

It took Maki 10 to 15 seconds to register what Youire just said.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT THAT LETTER?!" She exclaimed, while her cheeks started to get pretty heated.

He blushed harder and stuttered a "Yes."

Another awkward silence filled the air. Nico, who has been eavesdropping to the whole conversation for 20 minutes now, finally exploded.

"Oh Come on already! Wait, Youire Kenji-kun?" She said. Youire turned around and faced Nico.

"Nico..kun?" He replied.

"So it IS you Kenji-kun!" Nico exclaimed. She smiled happily and ran towards Youire. Youire, as gleeful as Nico is, gave her a hug. Maki, stunned from the turn of events, stared in awe.

"Kenji-kun, meet Maki, my sister. Maki, meet Kenji-kun, my friend." Nico spoke happily.

"Ah, you're sisters! I should've known. If so, then, Nico-kun, i ask for your permission. Please let me date your sister." He said, bowing his head politely to Nico. Nico just grinned.

"Im sorry, Kenji-kun, but Maki.."

"Maki is what? Nico-kun?"

Nico smirked evilly.

"Maki is my fiance. She's to be married to me when the right age comes." She said, then swiftly kissed Maki on the lips, which left both Youire and Maki on shock. Only Maki is madly blushing.

Youire stared in awe, his mouth wide open from shock. He clenched his fists, his face red.

"I...i see...ahm...okay...uhm..Im gonna leave the flowers and chocolates here...I have to leave soon...i still have many things to do.." He stuttered, and made his way to the door.

"Have a nice day Kenji-kun!" Nico yelled, waving her hands at him.

"And to you too." He said, as he smiled politely, exiting the door.

After a few seconds, Nico bursted out laughing. Maki, recovering from shock, stood up and smacked Nico.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Nico exclaimed

"I should be asking you that." Maki said, glaring at her.

Nico stopped laughing and stood up. She faced Maki with a serious expression.

"Because," She paused, and swiftly kissed Maki on the lips.

"You're mine, Maki." She finished.

Maki's face was so red that it can put roses to shame.

"J...jeez Nico-nee-chan..You idiot!" She said, as she threw a pillow towards Nico.

Nico, dodging the pillow, swiftly kissed Maki again. Long and hard this time. Breaking away, she smirked.

"I could get used to this. Say, why don't we do this every night? We could go farther than that, if you like." She said with a husky voice, smirking seductively.

Maki, who couldn't handle the heat she's experiencing, fainted into Nico's arms. Nico chuckled and kissed her step-little sister on the forehead.

"Good Night, lil' sis."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, how was it guys? Was it good or bad? Haha. What did you guys think about the love letter? XD. I apologize if it's not really good, but hey, i tried my best XD. I don't really know a thing about those, so yeah XD. I guess this will be all from me today. 'Till the next time guys!.**

P.S. Review please! I need motivation, just like the other authors XD


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprising Visit Part 1

**A/N: Yoo guys! An update! Finally! XD Sembreak finally started so i have time to update! Woohoo! XD Im still suffering from slight writer's block though. Sorry about that. Anyways, i'm gonna give Maki-chan's mom a name. I have to do it, for this chapter at least. XD. So, onto the story~! Buuut, before that, onto review replies! XD**

**zehiroth: Thanks! lol XD. And Harumin as Rin would be pretty good, i guess. Hohoho XD**

**jaden4321: Thanks!~ XD And yeah, writer's block is a pain.**

**MiloMilkTea: Thanks! XD**

**macytheotaku: XD Thanks!**

**takade junior: Here's the next chapter as you asked XD. Thanks!**

**Major Mike Powell: Here's the next chapter sir! XD Thanks for the review!**

**KidoTsubomi22: Thanks! lol XD**

**NekoNicoZ: Thank youu! XD**

**Bleach010915: Thanks for the review~! XD. Here's the next chapter.**

**KazaneHyori: Thanks! XD**

**Now onto the disclaimer. Nico-chan!**

**Nico: Hai! YH-san doesn't own Love Live!**

* * *

"What?! The visitor is Maki-chan's dad and her cousins?!"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't i informed?! Mom!"

"Do you need to?"

"Of course mom! I have to impress her cousins and ask her father her hand so i could marry her! I have to be worthy of her in their sight!"

Mrs. Yazawa sighed as she looked at her fuming daughter. She smiled a bit at her. When she was about to tease her daughter, another voice at the door came up.

"Well, i guess that's a pretty good reason, Nico."

Nico turned around and smiled, hearing the voice. She grinned widely and faced her step mom.

"See, mom! Even Mika-mama agrees!"

Mrs. Yazawa chuckled, and spoke.

"I don't think you'll get Mr. Nishikino's blessing that easy."

"Shush mom! Stop ruining my dreams!"

Nico puffed her cheeks, Mika chuckled and walked towards her beloved.

"She's your daughter, alright." She whispered in her lover's ears, and grinned slightly. Her lover just blushed, and muttered a "jeez" while playfully smacking her head.

"Mom, mama? What's going on?" Another one said in a sleepy voice. Obviously hinting that the person just got out of her bed. The other three giggled. Maki snapped out of her sleepy state and blushed.

"W..what are you guys laughing at?!" Maki exclaimed, feeling a little bit irritated.

"Nothing, honey, nothing. Ehehehe." Mika replied, still giggling slightly. Maki huffed.

"Maki, honey, go get ready. You're accompanying Nico at the store today." Mika said.

"I've always wanted to ask this, but who will be the visitors, to be exact?"

Mika glanced at Maki and smiled.

"Your dad, and your cousins, Honoka and Umi. Your dad said that he misses you so much, and that Umi and Honoka are going to study here, at the same school you go to. He said that you should give them a trip at the school."

Maki gasped slightly, as her eyes started to widen. Her eyes got a little teary as she looked at her mom, she smiled and hugged her mom. Mika just smiled as her daughter hugged her, ruffling her daughter's red hair. She knows how happy Maki is right now. Maki hasn't seen her dad since she graduated from elementary, Honoka and Umi are her bestest childhood cousins and bestfriends. She hasn't the two since Mika and her dad divorced. Maki loosened her arms around her mom and smiled.

"M...mom...Thank you..."

"You know that i'd do anything to make you happy, Maki." Mika replied and smiled lovingly at her daughter. Maki hugged her mom once again and smiled. She let go of her mom and walked out to get ready.

"I thought that it's supposed to be a surprise?" Mrs. Yazawa suddenly asked, as she hugged the reddish-brown haired woman.

"Yes. But it seems better this way. Look at how happy she is." Mika replied, as she let out a small smile.

"I agree. But what about you? Are you going to be fine with this?"

"Im going to be fine. As long as Maki is happy, everything will be fine. And oh, Nico, you better get ready too." Mika glanced at the black-haired teenager, who just nodded and walked out of the room.

"I see." Mrs. Yazawa replied.

Once Nico was out, Mika gave her lover a peck on the lips, and smiled.

"And of course, as long as you're here by my side, everything will be more than fine."

Mrs. Yazawa just giggled and hugged Mika.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

_-With Maki and Nico-_

"You looked really happy back there Maki-chan."

"Yeah."

Nico stood up from the bed and gave Maki a hug from behind, which made the girl blush.

"Ne, Maki. You know, im worried."

"Why's that?"

Nico let out a sigh, as she tightened her arms around Maki.

"About what your dad will think about us. If he's against it, he might take you away from me."

Maki's eyes widened slightly, as she faced the other girl and kissed her forehead. She hugged Nico.

"If Papa is against it, we don't have any choice. But whatever his opinion is, we'll keep loving each other, right Nico-nee-chan? And he can't take you away from me, mom wouldn't let that happen."

Blood rushed onto Nico's cheeks, as she buried her face deeper to Maki's chest. She giggled slightly.

"I guess you're right. But, you know, Maki-chan, you're acting really out of yourself today. You're not the usual tsun tsun. You're quite blunt today. What happened?"

Maki smiled.

"It's all because of you Nico-nee-chan."

"Im glad. Say, what happened to Kenji-kun after he left yesterday?" Nico asked curiously, as she looked up to face Maki.

"Nozomi told me that Youire-kun was depressed after what happened."

"Even though he's one of my closest friends and Nozomi's brother, i'll still teach him where to place his ass. You belong to me, after all. Right, Maki-chan?"

Maki blushed as she muttered.

"You idiot, Nico-nee-chan."

* * *

**Additional Author Notes: Hey guys so how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed! XD. See you next time and stay tuned! Also, review please! XD.**


End file.
